


Греческий огонь

by xenosha



Series: Персонификации [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Historical, Immortality, Immortals, Personified Cities, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 07:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14256072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosha/pseuds/xenosha





	1. О свете

Она пришла.

Было лето; жару несло с моря певучими ветрами. Дышалось как будто через силу, и запах соли забивал легкие, и в тень, в тень хотелось сбежать от палящего летнего солнца и зноя; мокрые кудри липли на лоб.

Он прятался под утесом, опустив в воду босые ноги и щурясь на пляшущих по волнам солнечных зайчиков. Поднимись на скалы – и будет шум торговли, смех, споры колонии, построенной десяток лет назад; а под утесом было только море и он, незваным гостем нагрянувший.

А потом – пришла она. Пришла светом и шумом листвы, и улыбкой, и потаенной угрозой на грани ласковых жестов; пришла, ступая по самой границе морской пены, и белая ткань одежд струилась за ней по мокрой гальке.

Ее голос был тих, но грозен, и будто спокойные серые глаза – приглядись! – метали молнии; он вздрогнул и поднялся, прижавшись спиной к скале.

Она пришла. Голова кружилась от страха.

Она неотрывно смотрела, будто оценивая; он ногтями царапал скалу. Улыбнулась.

\- Ты знаешь меня.

\- Знаю. – И умолк в тот же миг, удивленный собственной смелостью. Она улыбнулась чуть шире и протянула ему руку:

\- Не бойся меня. Я не причиню вреда ребенку.

Не верилось. Но ее желанию сопротивляться было невозможно; он протянул ей руку и удивился ощущению огрубевшей кожи загорелых девичьих рук. Рассыпались потом песком воспоминания, а это чувство осталось, отпечатанное будто на самой коже. Чувство – и свет ее глаз.

Голова кружилась от восхищения.

\- А ты… знаешь меня? – запнувшись, спросил он, не смея оторвать взгляд от ее рук и поднять на лицо. – Откуда?

\- Ты – Византий, - сказала она, улыбнувшись. – И ты сын Афины. Мой сын.

Она увела его прочь. Шли долго – несколько дней; останавливались лишь на ночь – и то, казалось Византию, Афина не смыкала глаз, глядя куда-то в темноту все тем же спокойным, но тяжёлым взглядом, да поглядывая на звёздную россыпь в небесах. Но Византий при ней спал крепко, а на Афине бессонные ночи не отражались.

Эллада сияла солнечным золотом лугов и зеленью оливковых рощ; в них прятались от зноя.

\- Куда мы идём? – спросил Византий однажды. Афина снова улыбнулась, но вместо ответа:

\- Скоро придем.

Солнце. Зной. Звук шагов и шелест зелени. Странные были дни – тихие, выжидающие, устрашающие в своем спокойствии; сладкой негой разливались по крови. Византий чувствовал так много, что голова звенела пустотой.

Но в одной из рощиц, где, казалось, они остановились на отдых, что-то в воздухе изменилось. Афина не села, а ушла в темноту, жестом велев Византию оставаться на месте; тот замер, буравя взглядом настороженного зверька исчезнувшую спину проводницы.

На какое-то время воцарилась тишина – слышалось только дыхание Византия и пение цикад вдалеке. Затем снова зашуршали шаги босых ног.

Афина пришла не одна.

Юноша не держал ее за руку и будто не хотел ее касаться; он был немногим старше Византия, но смотрел на него с той же боязливой настороженностью сине-зеленых глаз. Лицо его было серьезно, Афины – непроницаемо.

\- Я Рим, - проговорил юноша.

\- Я Византий.

Они широко улыбнулись друг другу, будто сказав все, что было необходимо.

***

\- Византий, - проговорил кто-то на ухо, и тот, нахмурившись, разлепил глаза; сон осел головной болью и горечью луговой травы на языке. – Послушай…

Византий поднял руку, прося немного помолчать; он приподнялся в кресле (слишком уж часто заменявшем ему кровать) и ладонью дотронулся до лба. Как давно он в последний раз нормально спал?

Рим нависал над ним, сложив руки на груди и будто бы одним лишь этим поторапливающий названого брата. Из груди невольно вырвался усталый вздох: давно ли прошли славные дни странствий с Афиной, давно ли столица Великой Империи отказался от покоя ее присутствия?

Давно; слишком давно… Ушло время охоты и морских прогулок, и тренировок на легких, затупленных мечах, и смеха, разносящегося по одиноким рощам.

Настали римские войны и римская гордыня.

\- Что ты хотел, брат? – В голосе не отразилось ничего, кроме спокойного любопытства. В глазах Рима зажегся огонек – ничего хорошего это не предвещало. Впрочем, мало что, считал Византий, сейчас вообще предвещало хорошее.

\- К чему нам сидеть здесь? – Рим резко взмахнул рукой, зло усмехнувшись. – Едва ли кто-то знает Элладу так, как мы, исходившие ее вдоль и поперек – спасибо Афине. К чему нам прятаться за каменными стенами, если можно…

Он говорил с мечтательностью одержимого; Византий неприязненно дёрнул плечом, но Рим в запале не заметил этого.

\- Тебе так не терпится на войну? – прервал его Византий, снова устало приложив ладонь к голове и прикрыв глаз от бьющего в окна света; головная боль не давала покоя. – На войну с теми, кто…

\- С теми, кто не признает мою власть, - Рим нахмурился, - что бы ты об этом сейчас ни думал. Раздробленность делает их слабыми.

\- Поэтому ты убьешь их, чтобы точно быть уверенным, что отделяться от тебя будет некому?

\- Усталость делает тебя раздражительным. – В голосе Рима послышалось презрение. – Тебе не кажется странным, что я своему же советнику должен советовать отдохнуть и прийти в себя?

\- Это тебе следовало бы прийти в себя, - хмуро проговорил Византий. – Ты только и знаешь, что воевать и развязывать войны, да ещё, знаешь, оружием и золотом бряцать на улицах. Мне не пора интересоваться, когда ты отправишь меня к Плутону вслед за Карфаген и всеми остальными?

Лицо Рима переменилось, и он больно схватил Византия за руку.

\- Не смей упоминать ее, - прошипел, - иначе…

Он не договорил, будто одно упоминание Карфаген лишило его сил, и махнул рукой.

\- Я уезжаю, - сказал он холодно и будто безучастно. – Останешься здесь. Думаю, ты найдешь, чем заняться.

\- Конечно, - сквозь зубы, - доминус Регулус.

Византий был почти уверен, что ненавидит его.

***

Византий поклонился, прежде чем войти, но Константин встал ему навстречу и слишком уж быстро для своего статуса подошёл ближе, взяв в горячие руки пальцы гостя.

\- Мой император, - он поглядывал на него с некоторым подозрением, - вы просили меня к себе…

\- Да, да, мой мальчик! – Константин широко улыбался. – Проходи же; нам столько нужно обсудить!..

Византий покорно сел, со скрытым удовольствием наблюдая за императором. Он был уже немолод, но деятелен; он часто вызывал к себе бывшего советника столицы и подолгу обсуждал с ним войну и религию, и жизнь, и людей. Константин очаровывал, и Византий не хотел этому сопротивляться.

Но в этот раз что-то изменилось; император остался стоять, серьезно оглядывая гостя. Византий почувствовал себя неуютно.

\- Мой император…

\- Ты столько знаешь, - отметил Константин. – И все же ты тратишь время на разговоры с послами, на бесконечные уговоры… Ты терпелив.

Византий склонил в поклоне голову, принимая похвалу; Константин продолжал, будто заставляя себя говорить неспешно и спокойно:

\- Более того: ты везуч. Уж точно везучее Рима… - Он почесал подбородок. – Везучее моей нынешней столицы…

\- К чему вы…

Улыбка Константина изменилась, и Византий заметно вздрогнул. Снова пришло в голову жутковатое подозрение, настигшее на пороге комнаты.

Рим давно уже не пользовался популярностью среди людей; неуправляемый, говорили, непредсказуемый - неудачливый... Они давно не виделись. Византий знал, что все - правда; но разве плохи эти качества для столицы?

Но что считает Константин...

\- Мальчик мой, - голос того стал вкрадчивым. - Разве не считаешь ты, что достоин бы куда больших почестей?

Византий не ответил; Константин снова потянулся к его рукам.

\- Ты станешь Новым Римом, - улыбаясь, проговорил он, не давая Византию права на отказ. - Ты станешь моей новой столицей - сверкающей золотом среди нашей Империи...

\- Мой император... - Голова поневоле шла кругом; Византий не мог возражать. Новый Рим. Столица.

Не хотелось отказывать. Невозможно было отказать.

***

А потом Рим кончился.

И долго ещё нечего было к этому добавить: Вечный город кончился, и остались только стены обрушющегося камня и бегущие от смерти знатные семьи; Вечного города не было впредь – только умирающий Рим и мертвец, от которого не осталось тела.

Константинополь не был при том и узнал от гонцов несколько недель спустя и не скрывал от себя, что предпочел бы не узнавать вовсе.

\- Рим пал, значит. – Он мотнул головой; его заметно мутило. – Этого… стоило ожидать…

Он жестом отослал посланников и тяжело осел на пол, пустыми глазами глядя в стену. Стоило ожидать; вести из тех земель давно были дурные; остался теперь один Рим – Новый, Византийский… Константинополь усмехнулся через силу.

Кончился Рим. И снова – кончилось время.

Они давно не виделись – даже перестали обмениваться редкими письмами. Не до того было. Брат умер, а братство, оказывается, кончилось куда раньше; усмешка больно сводила губы.

Горечь на языке – вернувшаяся горечь луговых трав, и терпкого афинского вина, и морской воды, смешанной с кровью. Кружилась голова.

И все же Константинополь заставил себя подняться, услышав вдалеке шаги – надевать маску чуть заинтересованного внимания было так привычно, что он едва обратил на это внимание, все ещё чувствуя эфемерную дрожь сведенной судорогой улыбки. В незакрытую дверь заглянул невысокий мужчина.

\- Господин мой, - он глубоко поклонился; Константинополь резко выпрямился, чуть заведя подрагивающие руки за спину. – Будут ли… какие-то распоряжения?

Константинополь чуть повернул голову к окну – ко все ещё испепеляющему летнему свету. Жизнь продолжается – надо же!

\- Да… да, разумеется. – Он коротко вздохнул. – После этого к нам, вероятно, начнут стекаться города Западной… передай любому, кто попросит визита ко мне: мы дадим им приют в обмен на клятву верности. Пусть решают, какая свобода им дороже…

Снова улыбка легла на губы и горечь заскребла горло.

Жизнь продолжалась. Власть росла.

Прощай, друг; мы свидимся за пределами.

…легко сказать.

Константинополь не мог утверждать, что Рим не выходил у него из головы – дел было невпроворот, и время шло – жизнь продолжалась. Попрощался с матерью – попрощался и с братом; но душу сжимала горечь.

Он не единожды урывал несколько недель втайне навестить вечный город, с каждым годом приходящий все в большее запустение. Смотреть было больно, но Константинополь продолжал возвращаться туда снова и снова, царапая себе сердце невидимыми каменными когтями.

Сменялись царьки. Смещался центр к христианским церквям на окраинах; Константинополь проводил ладонью по знакомым до дрожи в пальцах камням зданий, завсегдатаем которых некогда был его брат, и чувствовал зарождающийся в горле горький смех. Вечный город – имперский Рим…

Возвращаться в это место не хотелось – но что-то влекло его туда, манило, как голос Афины в далёком детстве столетия назад; как неисполненное обещание, как невысказанное прощание. Хотелось бы Константинополю выдрать себе сердце, чтобы не чувствовать ничего, кроме горячего южного света – действительно вечного. Хотелось бы – но не смел он прощаться с той тонкой нитью, которая их теперь с Римом связывала.

«Видимо, я теперь – вместо его души, - строки в неотправленных письмах. – Видимо, такова судьба Нового Рима – чтить и старый, спустя что десятилетие, что три века…»

«Скучаю по нему. По колкости его скучаю. Какой ещё имперской столице смелости хватит острить в присутствии самой Византии?»

«Тут теперь всегда пахнет лугами»

Он поставил точку и поднял голову к небу. Отбросил затупившееся перо. Нашел, понимаешь ли, место писать – на крыше заброшенной окраины… Усмехнулся. Убрал бумагу в сумку – вечером пойдет на пропитание костру. Поднялся на ноги, втянув одуряющий запах оставшегося позади детства.

И понял вдруг, что что-то изменилось.

Слышался какой-то посторонний звук поблизости, будто примешивалось чужое дыхание к собственному; двоилось – зрение ли или стук сердца?

Константинополь лёгкой птицей соскочил вниз, поморщившись от вспышки боли в ногах, и, поминутно оглядываясь, пошел по тихой улочке вперёд. Рука сама тянулась к груди, зудящей от неясного беспокойства.

Шаг за шагом. Поворот. Обойти невыразимо длинный дом. Зайти в следующий!

Шаг.

Шаг.

В пустующей комнате он увидел свернувшегося клубочком человека, тяжело дышащего и почему-то слегка дрожащего; темно-каштановые волосы закрывали лицо. Константинополь подошёл ближе. Остановился.

Стало так спокойно, что не было места ни страху, ни удивления. Он присел и заглянул в глаза.

\- Здравствуй, Рим.

Тот не ответил.

Он ослабел и едва мог шевелиться, и долго ещё не то не был способен, не то не хотел говорить. Константинополь не настаивал – молчание не тяготило их.

Он написал короткое письмо и не знал, дошло ли оно; а если и нет – что с того? Сменится очередной император, Новый Рим падёт вслед за Вечным? Все вызывало сейчас лишь холодную усмешку.

Мир замкнулся на разрушающихся окраинах Рима и на нем самом – усталом и будто постаревшем. Константинополь выхаживал его так, как делали это столичные лекари.

Тишина и запах луговых трав вернулись, и иногда он замечал, как Рим замирает – и слушает, полуприкрыв глаза.

Через несколько недель он признался, что почти ничего не помнит. Это, кажется, было первым, что он сказал; в глаза, впрочем, он при этом смотреть не решился. Константинополь испытывал жгущее желание его обнять.

\- Не помнишь, - повторил. – А что помнишь?.. Нет, - он мотнул головой, - не отвечай. Вряд ли ответ будет приятен нам обоим.

Рим смолчал.

\- Ты хочешь… помнить?

Он прикрыл глаза; Константинополь готов был к тому, что и теперь ответом станет тишина, но Рим, усмехнувшись, проговорил хрипло:

\- Не думаю. – Он заметно колебался; Константинополь не торопил его. – Мой город разрушен – я чувствую. Я помню, что не должен существовать. И если я разрушен… хочу ли я помнить сладость былого, если её не вернуть?

Константинополь не знал, что ответить, и склонил голову будто в согласии.

Время шло, и удивленному оцепенению на смену приходил страх. Рим не казался уставшим – он старел, и морщины понемногу прорезали кожу, как неисправимые шрамы. И снова жестокая горечь царапала горло; Рим замечал настроение брата, но только усмехался, будто ничуть не удивленный.

И чему ему, в самом же деле, удивляться – вернувшемуся оттуда, откуда не возвращался ещё ни один?

Он много и подолгу спал-дремал, чутко просыпаясь при малейшем шуме и тут же засыпая вновь; Константинополь откуда-то знал, что ему снится, и это тоже казалось ему смешно и страшно. Думалось: мир, сжатый до нескольких улиц, однажды вспыхнет пламенем и истает.

Думалось: и это скоро кончится.

Но, к его вящему удивлению, ничего плохого не произошло: не вспыхнуло на горизонте зарево горящего без прохлаждающейся души города, не пришли – сразу бумажным дождем – письма о полном развале всего, что под руку подвернётся – не умер даже господин император.

Только Рим, уже окрепший, задумчивым котом поглядывал в сторону жилой-живой части города все чаще и чаще.

\- Я думаю, - он говорил тихо, но жёстко, - негоже мне сторониться себя же. Не находишь? – Губ коснулась тень былой ядовитой усмешки.

\- Возможно.

\- Мне идти нужно.

\- Возможно.

Рим вздохнул и крепко сжал пальцы Константинополя.

\- Спасибо тебе, брат.

Тот улыбнулся:

\- Отныне и во веки веков. Помнишь?..

***

Константинополь, хмурясь, быстро пересекал просторную дворцовую залу – слуга едва поспевал за ним, не переставая докладывать. Подошли к самым воротам… Кучка обнаглевших варваров… Бесовская хитрость язычества… Константинополь протяжно вздохнул и остановился; слуга чуть было не упал, но умело превратил это в глубокий поклон.

\- Издеваются, - со вздохом сквозь зубы констатировал Константинополь. – Причем над вами – в первую очередь…

Слуга подобострастно кивнул, хотя едва ли мог что-то понять. Хотелось смеяться, громко и отчаянно, да только в царских палатах таким заниматься было преступно. Ну что за безумная судьба Римских империй: быть вечным огнем в сердцах варваров!

Северные скифы, перебившие направляемые против них армии, явно были настроены серьезно и не намеревались дожидаться, пока к ним подойдёт не поспевающий за всеобщей жаждой крови флот. Должны что-то вот-вот предпринять… Только – что?

Константинополь зло усмехнулся. Кажется, чтобы понять варваров, надо ими быть, а эта судьба византийскую столицу вовсе не прельщала; но что-то делать было нужно. Ах, и с чего все решили, что долгую жизнь можно приравнять к богатым знаниям о ведении войны!..

Он жестом отпустил слугу и свернул в неширокий коридор, ведущий в более пустую часть дворца; нужна была тишина. Сколько же шума люди умудряются издавать от предчувствия копейной стали и стали мечей…

Он не дошел до конца коридора. Чья-то холодная, недвижная, будто сведенная в судороге, рука отчаянно сжала его торс и резко дернула назад, заткнув рот; Константинополь так удивился, что забыл о сопротивлении.

Царей убивать надоело, решили убить столицу?.. Смешно.

\- Не шевелись, - на ломаном греческом потребовал голос. – Иначе я…

Константинополь понял все без продолжения и деланно покорно обмяк в руках похитителя; интересные методы ведения войн у этих северных скифов…

\- Я хочу видеть, с кем говорю, - спокойно проговорил он. – И знать имя бесстрашного героя.

Кажется, в его голосе прозвучало слишком много яда – загремел металл доставаемого из ножен меча. Его больно припечатали к стене, развернув к ней спиной; Константинополь с удивлением понял, что его требование исполняют.

Перед ним стоял юнец в скифской кольчуге и шлеме, круглолицый, курносый и сам, кажется, не верящий происходящему; клинок он приставил к груди Константинополя и исподлобья оглядывал его, хмурясь и тяжело дыша. Тому стало смешно:

\- Мальчик, неужели ты думаешь убить – меня – этой железкой?.. – Он почти брезгливо дотронулся до меча пальцами и тут же неприязненно отдернул их, не переставая вежливо улыбаться. – Боюсь, ты сошел с ума…

И он вдруг колко и зло усмехнулся.

\- Я не сошел, - прошипел он, прищурившись и выделяя голосом каждое слово. – Я сошла…

Она резко дернула рукой; в глазах Константинополя потемнело, он охнул от неожиданной боли в груди и осел, схватившись рукой за воткнувшийся в сердце клинок.

Он очнулся уже через несколько секунд; клинок, испачканный в свежей крови, был приставлен к его горлу, и красные капли стекали по загорелой коже. Эта странная девушка продолжала стоять, не меняя выражения холодной жестокости на лице, говорила тихо и спокойно:

\- Я вырежу сердце. – Короткие фразы, за которыми она прятала незнание языка, вызывали неясный трепет. – И заберу. Сначала – буду убивать и убивать. Не увидишь Царьград.

\- Царьград?.. – Вопрос вырвался сам собой; дева поморщилась, как от зубной боли.

\- Твой город. Неважно. Умрёшь.

Привыкшие к полутьме глаза различили веснушки на ее, в сущности, миловидном лице; совсем ещё девчонка. Константинополь вздохнул.

Смерти он не боялся – уже нет, спасибо брату; а эта бесстрашная девица вызывала в нем непонятное напряжение в не вырезанном пока сердце.

\- Сдавайся. – Ее губы скривились. Константинополь покачал головой:

\- Девочка, ну что тебя потянуло в войну?..

Она вспыхнула и осклабилась; рука ее дрогнула, оставив быстро зажившую рану на шее. Она скользнула по ней взглядом, зашипела и резко взмахнула рукой. Константинополь коротко вскрикнул и потянулся рукой к пульсирующей резкой болью ключице – кажется, она была сломана.

\- Я столица, а не женщина, - прошипела девушка, зло усмехаясь. – Я – Киев. Помни меня, Царьград.

И Константинополь не сомневался, что будет ее помнить.

***

Рим поглядывал на брата искоса, хитро улыбаясь, но по лицу Константинополя едва ли можно было что-то прочитать. Они сидели в одной из комнат их с императором дворца и будто ждали чего-то - светлого-ароматного, зыбкого, солнечного.

Рим сказал:

\- Не слишком ли ты увлекся этой русской?

Константинополь прикрыл глаза и улыбнулся чуть шире:

\- Если бы ты познакомился с ней так, как я, - убедился бы, что с этой женщиной «слишком» невозможно. К тому же, - он чуть сощурился, - она мне кое-кого напоминает…

Рим фыркнул – понятливо, но слегка оскорбленно. Константинополь закрыл глаза и стал слушать брата и доносящиеся через окно и двери звуки, сложив на коленях руки; аромат специй, тянущийся из порта и рынков, кружил ему голову.

\- Вот уж не думал, что ты можешь так сильно увлечься женщиной, - говорил Рим. – Так долго ты таил в себе страстную натуру – как тебя, однако, не сожгло…

\- Натура не сожгла – сожжет Ольга, - Константинополь усмехнулся, не открывая глаз, - а не она – так твои взгляды. Такова, видимо, моя судьба…

Он почти услышал, как Рим закатил глаза.

Их обоих все это почему-то смешило. Константинополь, забыв о делах, все чаще ездил на Русь – Рим ворчал, что его там перекормили медом, ещё чуть-чуть – и лопнет от нежелания сидеть в своей драгоценной Византии и тяги к чужой столице. Константинополь улыбался и молчал, и поглядывал в окно со спокойным довольством, вновь и вновь ловя себя на том, что скучает далеко не по одной Ольге.

Она от него училась языку. Он от нее узнал о возрождающейся традиции человеческих имён – русские города, оказывается, тоже склонны к ностальгии по временам, которых не застали…

А ещё был запах вымытых дождем лесов и аромат полей, так похожий на преследующий его в сладких снах лугов; и была Ольга, улыбчивая и грозная; и была Москва – маленькая и потому солнечная и славная.

Рим смотрел на брата, сытого кота, и усмехался, втайне за него радуясь. Он качнул головой, поправил волосы и вкрадчиво проговорил:

\- Я вижу, что ты и так не скучаешь… Но позволь познакомить тебя с одним городом; он замечательно тебя позабавит.

Константинополь хмыкнул. Он никогда не отказывался от новых знакомств.

\- Венеция. Город в лагуне; вероятно, ты о нем слышал. Юн, но весьма амбициозен.

\- Возьму на заметку.

Они замолчали и улыбнулись друг другу.

***

\- Ах, другой мой, смею уверить тебя: все будет сделано в лучшем виде! – Силайо говорил громко, чуть-чуть слишком торопливо и донельзя уверенно и блестел светлыми глазами, в которых Константинополь почти мог различить хвосты прячущихся чертей.

Он был как всегда аккуратно одет, обаятельно улыбался и элегантно жестикулировал, как люди на скульптурах, которые в изобилии доставлялись в Константинополь его торговцами. Венеция был хитёр, словно змея, и Константинополю нравилось это – нравилось себя ловить на желании ему доверять и понимании, насколько это опасно.

Город – солнечный зайчик на морских волнах. Одетый, быть может, слишком вычурно – но разве он, отвоевавший себе негласное звание торговой столицы империи, себе такого позволить не может?

\- Не сомневаюсь, - кивнул ему Константинополь. – Сомневаться в Венеции – гибельное дело, не находишь?

Силайо польщенно улыбнулся. Он улыбчив был и задумчив, и подчас говорлив; то, что нужно, чтобы очаровывать женщин и покупателей.

Константинополь обернулся к окну, вдохнув доносящийся запах моря.

Спокойно. Там, конечно, шум торговли, смех, споры тысячелетней столицы; а в покоях ее и в сердце его – спокойно и славно.

Константинополь закрыл глаза. Как никогда верилось, что так будет всегда.


	2. О крови

Негу на клочья порвали быстро.

Константинополь старался не замечать – прикрывать глаза, от зеркал отворачиваться, склонять голову и не видеть, не видеть, не видеть; только вечерами душными и бессонными, тошными ночами приходилось признавать: солнце к закату катится, а империя – в тартарары. И смеялся бы он звонко и отчаянно, но горло схватывала судорога; болели старые шрамы.

Уходить прочь, видя усталых гонцов. Уши закрывать, если уйти нельзя; не видеть, не слышать – пусть бы солнце ушло незаметно!..

Не давали.

\- Почти всё уже забрали, - с тоской говорил Константин, и нельзя, невозможно было на него смотреть – и взгляда оторвать не получалось; улыбался столице своей император, но в улыбке той света не было.

\- Не возьмут меня, - как в бреду повторял Константинополь, - не возьмут, Константин, не возьмут!.. Столько стою – не посмеют, не смогут…

Болела голова. Император дотрагивался до его лба с мрачным спокойствием, но не приносил облегчения. В окна лился обжигающе-издевательский солнечный свет.

Османы волной пришли и волной Византию поглотили; приходил Адриан и молил о спасении, но Константинополь не смел – не мог – не был способен помочь.

Никого не осталось. Константин и город его; а вокруг – вражеское человеческое море. Император в окна смотрел и хмурился, будто видел что-то, что поблекнувшему бессмертному не различить; заводил беспокоящие разговоры и замолкал на полуфразе, и болезненно сцеплял пальцы – и улыбался гостям с тяжестью во взгляде, пряча нервозность.

\- Скажи, Константинополь, - говорил он, не глядя в лицо, - что останется, если тебя не станет? Скажи, Филоменес, будет ли что-то; скажи…

Жгло изнутри ожидание.

Последний оплот умирающей империи среди новой, чужой, чужеродной; руки не поднимались к перу, а письма от брата нечитанными копились на столе. Невыносимо молчание, а разговоры болезненно режут сердце.

\- Лучше б уже напали, - шептал Константинополь ночами, сжимая гудящую голову. – Напали бы – и отступили; и взошло бы катящееся солнце…

Не молил богов – ни старых, ни новых.

Но услышали.

Весенним утром он не увидел во дворце императора, не услышал жестоко боязливых голосов; только понял – подступили османы к стенам, разрушив форты. И – стало наконец легче.

Нет больше невидимой темноты, душащей город.

\- Теперь – отобьемся, - сказал, улыбаясь. – И уйдут; и легче станет…

Рассмеяться бы собственному сумасшествию.

***

Константинополь стоял у своей окраины и вздрагивал от каждого попадания ядер в толстые стены. Несколько воинов стояли подле, но на него не смотрели; все взгляды – к крепости, осыпающейся от ударов. Филоменес прикрыл глаза и слушал, склонив вниз голову.

\- Не проломят, - говорил. – Столько бьются – и все не ломается древний камень… Не прорвутся.

\- Хочется верить, господин мой, - устало кивнул кто-то. – Но не проломят здесь – войдут с другой стороны; война, знаете ли…

Константинополь знал: мужчина развел руками и почесал в бороде, не договорив и снова покосившись на камень крепостных стен. Знал – но не смотрел, не желая видеть сомнения в своих словах; он быстро ушел вглубь города, не обернувшись.

Наблюдавший за этим разговором командир отряда горько сплюнул.

Константинополь ступал по трескающейся брусчатке и зло усмехался себе под нос. От доносящихся со всех сторон взрывов вновь гудела колоколом голова – или в том виноват голод? Весна горела огнем и кровью; но город жил, и жило море, кипящее от кораблей – и люди жить старались, дни жизни вырывая из чужой плоти.

Помощь венецианцев быстро пришла – и запело море от их кораблей; греки держались, и – верилось – выстоит город. Пусть бы только время прошло; пусть бы только люди дождались славного дня конца осады…

Но люди не ждали. Голод терзал умы – и вспыхивала в весне жестокая ненависть.

Константин теперь говорил редко. Побледнел, спал с лица – прятал за одеждой такую же голодную худобу; усмехался, устало потирая виски и поглядывая в море.

\- Османы не глупцы, - бормотал он беснующейся синеве, но ветер сносил слова к Филоменесу. – Войдут в залив, и стены разрушат – ах, только бы были нетерпеливы…

И соль оседала на скулах. Константинополь уходил и от императора, и все бродил по трясущемуся в судорогах войны умирающему своему городу; и думал: лучше бы разрушили, но не брали – не дастся им последний оплот величайшей империи.

***

Война выродилась в дурманящее, тошнотворное ожидание.

Османы били. Горожане отбивались. Гибли люди, стекала по древним стенам кровь – не разобрать, чья; но бои слились в непрерывную головную боль.

Константинополь не выходил из дворца, мало двигался и все слушал, слушал призрак тишины, рвущийся от далеких выстрелов османских пушек. Пустеющие, вымирающие улицы душили, как дым, и появляться на них не хотелось.

\- Если и выстоим, - шептал иногда Константин, надеясь, что его не услышат, - то следующую осаду переживать будет некому.

Город его слышал всё – и не смел ничего ответить. Ожидание неотвратимого понемногу вызывало настоящую тошноту. Штиль.

А затем тишину дворца разрезал шум быстрых шагов на грани бега; ворвался в оцепенение воин, склонился в глубоком, но быстром поклоне и проговорил на одном дыхании:

\- Они прислали дипломата для переговоров; вы велите пустить?

Константин поднялся ему навстречу и быстро кивнул; гонец унесся назад. Император, подумав, неспешно пошел следом, за собой поманив свой город.

Осман хитро улыбался, но императору поклонился, как следует; побледневший Константин наблюдал за ним молча, опустив руки вдоль тела и стараясь не показать их напряжения.

\- Мой повелитель хочет мира, - начал мужчина без предисловий. – Ваш город стар, и рушить его – напрасная трата сил и людей.

Император молчал. Посол оправил одежду, метнул взгляд ко стоящему чуть поодаль Константинополю и продолжил, слегка растягивая слова:

\- Мой повелитель не желает вашей смерти. Отдайте ему город – и он даст вам власть и возможность свободно жить, не боясь голода и преследований – только небольшая дань в качестве благодарности за его милосердие.

\- Нет, - Константин мотнул головой. – Мы готовы платить. Столько, сколько пожелает твой повелитель. Но город останется византийским…

Он замолчал, резко выдохнул и поднял спокойный, ничего не выражающий взгляд на мужчину перед собой. Тот нахмурился, но ответу, кажется, не удивился; снова полились его речи, режущие слух:

\- Плата высока. Надеюсь, вы понимаете, что мой повелитель дорожит этим клочком земли...

\- Да уж сомневаться не приходится, - прошептал Филоменес себе под нос, сжав кулаки. Константин едва ли услышал слова, но метнул на него предупреждающий взгляд, но Константинополь снова был спокоен – только в глазах читалась сухая усмешка.

Султан купить его хотел. Покупал за власть, за золото – сумма за свободу Византии польстила бы Константинополю, если бы он был в силах ее заплатить; но не было денег у Константина, а предавать свою столицу он не хотел.

Кольнула сердце благодарность – разрезали сердце страхи; Константинополь отозвал императора в сторону, беспокойно сцепив руки в замок.

\- Вы могли бы уйти, мой император.

\- Вот именно, - Константин усмехнулся. – Твой. Что от меня – от нас – от тебя останется, если я тебя на мертвенное спокойствие обменяю? Я буду биться за Константинополь до конца.

Филоменес не знал, что ответить, и склонил в благодарности голову.

Посол вернулся к султану ни с чем.

***

Ночью огонь сжирал стены и плоть.

Город не спал. Филоменес несся по улицам и видел женщин, с ужасом глядящих вдаль; их оставалось мало, и живых оставалось мало, но огонь жёг сердца болезненным пламенем страха. Это злило.

Вдали солнце всходило и плавленым золотом расплескивало свет, когда стены, не выдержав, были пробиты; Филоменес проснулся от собственного крика и от боли в груди, и от огненного обруча головной боли, пересилившей сонное оцепенение.

Как будто конец…

Прочь, прочь эти мысли! Он бежал по улицам туда, где вспыхивало греческим огнем небо, где гремели османские пушки, где, разрывая камень и в жидкое пламя превращая воздух, шел бой.

Он издалека ещё увидел императора и подскочил к нему, тяжело дыша и царапая ноющую рану в груди; Константин отдавал короткие, жёсткие приказы, не оборачиваясь к неприятелю, будто не было его. В ушах звенело; Константинополь едва различал слова – но жадно глядел в глаза и искал в них хоть что-то знакомое.

Спокойствие мертвенное. Усмешка. Холод.

Поневоле вытянешься по струнке.

\- Держимся, - почти по-дружески проговорил император, обращаясь к нему, - пока – держимся. Они бегут; быть может, удастся…

Раздался резкий, отчаянный крик. Константин и город его повернулись одновременно, и окружившие их последние люди императора – с ними. Командир подкрепления ранен. Кто-то выругался.

\- Они же сейчас побегут…

Константинополь, не глядя в ту сторону, тенью шмыгнул вперед и резким движением достал из рук павшего защитника клинок; взгляд метнул к императору; тот быстро кивнул, побледнев.

\- Побегут – будем сами защищаться, - резко бросил он назад. – Я верю вам. Поверьте и мне.

\- Господин, - кто-то качнул головой, - вам бы уйти… Вы же – оплот…

\- Я воин, - Константин нахмурился. – Я не символ. Символ рушат сейчас османы; а я – всего лишь такой же житель его…

Никто из преданных ему людей не посмел ему возразить.

Они видели, как заволновались отряды раненого, как рябь пошла по обороняющимся.

Они видели, как хлынули в дыру в стене османы.

Они видели, как оставшиеся один на один венецианцы захлебнулись в этой волне собственной кровью; видели, сжимая мечи. Где-то выли от боли раненые и растоптанные.

Филоменес замер в оцепенении, глядя перед собой пустым взглядом. Оборону прорвали, а защитников почти вырезали. Конец; конец…

\- Мой город пал, - Константин выдохнул. – А я – жив.

Он полубезумно улыбнулся, сдирая с себя злато одежд и вырываясь вперёд с диким криком; и шли за ним воины, и никто не смел его остановить. Только город, задыхающийся от боли город царапал грудь, глядя им вслед; руки его тряслись.

Он успел увидеть, как осман резко взмахнул клинком, как покачнулась фигура императора; Филоменес, вздрогнув заметно, бросился вперёд, замахнувшись испачканным горячей кровью мечом.

В этот миг мир снова взорвался белым пламенем.

Из горла вырвался болезненный крик, и на несколько мгновений Филоменес потерял сознание, а очнувшись, подвывая, скрюченными пальцами вцепился в горячее от боли лицо. Камнем из разрушенной стены – своей – собственную броню против него…

Горло драл дым и глаза застилал; Филоменес, уже почти ничего не видя, подполз к императору. Константин встретил его мертвым взглядом и гримасой боли; кровь вытекала из распахнутого рта. Город пал, и повелитель его…

Константинополь скорчился у тела, схватившись за слипшиеся от крови и грязи кудри. Кончилось. Кончилось все, кроме жизни, и с той бы – проститься, как со старым другом; он ничего уже не слышал и не видел вокруг.

Кто-то схватил его за плечо. Он попытался увернуться, но его настойчиво оттаскивали от тела; что-то кричали на ухо, но Константинополь не различал слов – и не сопротивлялся, обмякнув в чужих руках. Его несли сквозь гарь и чужие крики, и сквозь лязг клинков.

Голова взрывалась от боли незаживающей раны; из груди сердце к огню рвалось. Сгореть с городом, пасть у стен его – спасенье…

…он очнулся от запаха моря, ударившего в нос спасительной панацеей. Приподнялся на локтях. Отключился все же, не выдержав; и слава – слава – кого благодарить, если город пал…

Он лежал на палубе венецианского корабля. Все ещё ныли медленно заживающие раны. Было темно, но можно было различить сидящих рядом и кутавшихся в уцелевшие тряпки беженцев. Женщина с обожженными руками приподняла голову и заметила направленный на нее взгляд; улыбнулась через силу.

\- Господин мой Константинополь… - Шепот терялся в шуме волн, но смысл читался по губам и вызывал жестокую, тоскливую улыбку.

\- Какой теперь из меня господин – какой из меня ныне Константинополь?.. – Филоменес отвернулся.

Корабль шел за скрывшимся за горизонтом солнцем. Стояла тишина – только море устало обнимало корабль.


	3. О ветре

\- Скверная рана, - проговорил Венеция, качая головой. – И шрам прескверный будет…

Филоменес не ответил и в лицо Силайо не глянул. Тот склонил голову набок и внимательно его осмотрел, но смолчал, сжав зубы; эмоции свои выдать – не иначе как друга приговорить. Он встал, отошёл на несколько шагов, сложив на груди руки; Фило проводил его пустым взглядом и отвернулся к окну.

Пахло нагретой солнцем водой. Снаружи доносились веселые разговоры торговцев; в церкви звонили колокола. Било полдень. Будто не выдержав этого звука, Филоменес спрятал лицо в ладонях; пальцы его словно бы свело бесконечной судорогой. Венеция закусил губу.

Сердце сжимала в тиски жалость, давила на виски, будто морская глубина. Говорить нужно было что-то – тишина комнаты сводила с ума и его; но в словах могли тревожные колокола зазвенеть, и – что тогда будет?

Новость пришла за несколько часов до прибытия кораблей беженцев вместе с отступившим флотом подмоги; и Венеция – вновь – подумал, что слишком он мало живёт на свете, чтобы такое переживать.

Живых, говорят, осталось немного. В Венецию пришло всего несколько кораблей; никто из прибывших не мог сказать, уцелели ли другие и куда отправились. Филоменес с тех пор, как Силайо его отыскал, не проронил ни слова и все касался пальцами едва поджившей раны на лице.

От него несло устрашающим холодом. Силайо стиснул ладони, лежащие на локтях, и нахмурился.

\- Если я могу помочь, - начал он, заметно колеблясь, - то лишь скажи…

Филоменес издал неясный звук – не то всхлипнул, не то фыркнул. По спине Силайо пошли мурашки; он потянулся, чтобы взять друга за плечо, но тот вдруг вскочил на ноги, полубезумно улыбаясь, глядя ему в глаза.

\- Ты не сможешь помочь. – Он сделал шаг вперёд, но пошатнулся и чуть не упал; он скривился и резко дернул за ткань одежд, с треском оставшихся у него в руках. – Никто из живых. А мертвые… что с них, с проклятых, взять…

\- Ты бредишь…

\- Вот уж нет, - он шипел, сжав кулаки, - только теперь я и не брежу. Кончилось солнце – золото твое кончилось – а они живы. Живы, и некому их проклясть…

Вспышка кончилась так же резко, как началась. Голос его стих, глаза потухли; он осел прямо на пол, отстраненно разглядывая вздувшиеся вены на руках. Силайо подошёл, желая помочь ему встать; Филоменес покорно принял протянутую руку.

Венеция снова вздрогнул – хватка у Фило была непривычно, неприятно крепкой.

***

Она стояла перед Римом, почти неестественно прямая и сжавшая до белизны костяшек кулаки; лицо ее, впрочем, было спокойно. Ринальдо, не скрывая взгляда, осматривал ее, кривя губы в усмешке.

\- Здравствуй, Рим. – Голос ее разнёсся по пустой церкви подобно колоколу. Рим чуть склонил голову в знак приветствия.

\- Киев. Наслышан.

\- Наслышана и о тебе.

Она нахмурилась; ее миловидное круглое личико отразило римскую гримасу. Рим хмыкнул и рукой указал на скамьи, предлагая сесть. Киев качнула головой:

\- Я не намерена оставаться здесь долго. Не беспокойтесь, господин Вечный, - она издевательски поклонилась, - ваши одряхлевшие ноги не успеют устать во время нашей беседы… - Заметив изменения в лице Ринальдо, она громко хмыкнула – и снова этот звук подхватили своды и усилили его. Рим сжал зубы.

\- Зачем же ты пришла, девочка?

\- Где мой благоверный?

Киев кинула этот вопрос, словно метательный нож. Ринальдо почесал щеку. Промахнулась.

\- Знаешь, я бы и сам не отказался узнать, где его черти носят… постой, - заметив, что женщина готова разразиться гневной тирадой, Рим поднял руку, - мне не нужны твои угрозы – разве что из интереса, сколько среди них дельных.

\- Достаточно, уж не сомневайся.

\- Девочка, а ты самоуверенна! – Ринальдо коротко рассмеялся и тут же посерьезнел вновь. – Но я действительно не знаю, где Филоменес. Письма ему теперь слать некуда, да и среди бессмертных он появляется редко…

\- Я предполагала… - Киев заметно колебалась, словно не решаясь на искренность, - что к тебе он отправится в числе первых. В конце концов, несчастье у вас общее…

Ринальдо покачал головой, стараясь не выпустить из груди опасения и грусть.

\- Едва ли. Тогда следовало бы предположить, что он мертв – а за такое ты, сколько я вижу, и меня быстро на тот свет отправишь.

\- Отправлю. – Киев сдержанно кивнула; в лице ее проступило напряжение.

Рим отвернулся, снова почесал щеку, и сделал несколько шагов к алтарю, больше не глядя на гостью и втайне улыбаясь себе под нос: и кто бы мог подумать – влюблена, как человеческая девчонка… Он чувствовал на себе взгляд Киев, но лишь поднял голову к изобильно расписанному своду храма и к ней не повернулся.

\- Последний раз его видел Венеция. Но Филоменес отплыл, едва заросла последняя рана – не прошло, получается, и недели. К итальянскому берегу он больше не приставал.

Голос женщины почти звенел:

\- То есть он…

\- Либо вернулся к себе на руины, - Ринальдо дёрнул плечом, - либо все ещё в море. Большего я тебе не скажу.

Он чуть-чуть повернул голову и краем глаза заметил, как она обняла себя за плечи, прикрыв глаза и тяжело вздохнув.

\- Проблема лишь в том, Вечный, что никто не скажет мне большего. Никогда бы не подумала, что среди его талантов есть такие умелые исчезновения, чтоб ему пусто было!..

\- Ему и так вполне пусто, - глухо, почти себе под нос проговорил Рим. – Вот уж не думаю, что после этого в нем хоть что-то осталось…

Киев предпочла промолчать, отведя глаза.

***

А Филоменеса ветер хлестал по щекам и продувал свободную рубашку; он им захлебывался, как солёной морской водой, и держался обеими руками за мокрую древесину борта. Ветер смех ему заменил и память – Фило улыбался, подставляя ему лицо.

Сперва пламя в груди горело. Жестокое, ненасытное – но не хватило бы одного отчаявшегося бессмертного, чтобы османов истребить – и сотни бессмертных было бы недостаточно; но Филоменес метался и жёг, и убивал, и воевать пытался, османскую кровь почитая своей амброзией.

Без толку. Приходили новые и сцепляли Филоменесу за спиной руки, и надевали на шею веревку, не узнавая и полагая, что этим его можно остановить; и болезненный смех тогда рвался из глотки позолоченной столицы великой империи, от которой пепел остался – и он.

И снова, и снова крутилось это колесо – за убийствами убийства следовали, и леса перестали казаться защитой; но едва к сердцу снова начал стекаться горький туман, Филоменес ушел прочь, махнув на проклятых жителей проклятой империи рукой.

В море ушел. И в море остался, не ступив больше на землю и опьяневшим ветром носясь по воде; и сам себя он скоро перестал узнавать, пока и думать о прежнем себе не забыл.

Солнце ушло и Константинополь за ним, и все, что у него было; остался ничьей душой одинокий бессмертный – так пускай море его приютит! И поглотила соль память, забрала горечь – остались только теплые ветра южного моря и слегка пообтрепанный греческий корабль.

Он на нем начинал матросом; да – вот беда! – люди, даже капитаны, смертны, а морская охота на османов – не самое безопасное дело; Филоменес продвинулся быстро ко власти, и сам смеялся этому втайне – столица небольшого судёнышка…

\- Капитан! – донёсся крик. – Вижу корабль по левому борту!..

Филоменес повернул голову – отросшие кудри в тот же миг налипли на глаза, и он, выругавшись, собрал их косынкой – и вгляделся в отчаянно синий горизонт. Зло усмехнулся.

\- Османский?

\- Так точно.

\- Изумительно, - мурлыкнул он себе под нос и кивнул рулевому, выжидающе поглядывавшему на него; усмешка Филоменеса была опасной, как и пальцы, бьющие теряющуюся в шуме моря мелодию по рукояти сабли.

Он полюбил это чувство вседозволенности, кружащее голову лучше любого вина; а город – что ему город, что ему люди, что ему друзья, когда море подменило рассудок? Корабль повернул к неприятелю, и Фило, щурясь, вглядывался в постепенно увеличивавшуюся точку на горизонте.

Он не ненавидел османов больше – нечем ненавидеть было, не осколками же сердца; но пьянил его их страх и их взгляды на безымянного грека со скверным шрамом поперек лица, и крики, рвущиеся из их глоток в ожидании расправы. Команда грабила – капитан усмехался, согнав заложников судьбы на палубу и готовясь любому коротким ударом перерезать бьющуюся вену на шее.

Не было больше страха. Не было больше ничего, кроме ветра и запаха крови; и самого Филоменеса не было – только тень его, бормочущая в подсознании о долге и о привязанностях.

Глупым все это было.

Он потерял счёт времени и взятым на абордаж судам; дни и ночи сливались в единый поток. Люди его команды иногда гибли – он этому удивлялся, забывая о том, что смерть несёт не только он; тогда приходилось причаливать в захваченные греками порты и набирать трясущихся новичков.

Филоменес никогда не спускался на сушу, позволяя боцману пополнять команду. Смысла не видел и времени терять не желал – всегда находил какое-нибудь неотложное дело. Людей видеть не хотел, а знакомых особенно.

Тогда корабль пустел – матросы отправлялись кутить, а корабль сторожил капитан бессменной бессонной вахтой.

В одну из таких ночей, когда он перебирал переписки, выкраденные с потопленных кораблей, сидя в своей немного захламленной каюте, на палубе раздался шум – поскрипывание досок, негромкая ругань – пришелец, кажется, понял, что напортачил и таиться нет смысла.

Филоменес резко поднялся и взял со стола саблю. Распахнул дверь и одним движением прыгнул к темной фигуре, приставив клинок к его сердцу. Раздался очень знакомый вздох.

\- Силайо, - Филоменес усмехнулся, но даже не подумал опускать клинок. – Ну кто бы мог подумать, куда тебя занесет нелегкая…

\- Тебе действительно хочется делать вид, что я оказался тут случайно? – Мелодичный голос Венеции терялся в шуме бьющихся о берег волн. – Я, конечно, не против тоже сделать вид, что…

\- Не паясничай.

\- И не думаю.

Силайо посерьезнел и внимательно посмотрел в глаза Филоменесу, не перестававшему усмехаться. Вздохнул, потерев переносицу пальцами:

\- Ты не представляешь, насколько сильно сейчас на Ринальдо смахиваешь…

Филоменес вздрогнул, будто от удара ножом; Венеция метнул в него взгляд своих темных глаз, в темноте кажущихся идеально черными. Знает, куда бить. Знает, подлец… Фило покачал головой и снова насупился; Венеция отвел глаза.

\- Я, знаешь, вообще на многих похож. Ты продолжаешь уводить тему, Силайо. А я все ещё помню, что имею полное право тебя прирезать и сбросить в море – посмотрю я потом, кто за тобой придет.

\- Какие мы грозные, - почти нараспев проговорил Венеция, хотя взгляд его оставался напряжённым и внимательным. – Что ж; я пришел сообщить тебе, что однажды тебе все это надоест, а ещё – что это уже надоело лично мне и парочке других бессмертных заочно.

Филоменес звонко расхохотался; будто согласно с ним, с моря пришел порыв ветра, заметав волосы по плечам. Но Венеция продолжил прежде, чем тот вставил замечание:

\- Нет, ты не нападал на мои корабли – и ни на чьи, кроме османских, к твоей чести. На это ее и остатков твоего рассудка ещё хватило.

Сабля резанула его по груди; он вздрогнул от боли, но не остановился и даже не поднял руку, чтобы прикрыть рану; белая рубашка вмиг расцвела кровавыми пятнами, хотя царапина заросла всего через несколько секунд.

\- Тебя ищут, Фило. И ищут, уверяю тебя, не только твои османские и греческие поклонники. Все бы ничего, да вот ты только мне сообщил о своих планах на остаток жизни, а мне ещё и держать это в тайне надо… Мне надоели визиты заинтересованных в тебе. Надоело отказывать Риму и выпроваживать Ольгу – она, кстати, весьма симпатична, да и отчаялась уже тебя дожидаться, так что я бы с радостью…

Первую царапину крестом пересекла вторая. Венеция поморщился.

\- Собака на сене, - он фыркнул. – Сам не помнишь о ее существовании и другим утешить бедную женщину не даёшь. Интересно ты ее любишь, а?

\- Мы и прежде расставались надолго и с ее стороны особых протестов не было. Не выдумывай уж настолько явно.

\- Прежде – не сомневаюсь. Просто теперь твой город немного разрушили к чертям собачьим, ты не прислал ей почти за век ни одного письма и в принципе твое существование, между нами говоря, в глазах многих – вопрос очень спорный…

\- Почти за век?

Венеция склонил набок голову.

\- Какая прелесть – ты ещё и за временем не следишь. Да, дружище, почти за век. Впрочем, в ближайшее время можешь продолжать куролесить – у нее там тсар-р какой-то совсем бешеный, судя по донесениям, так что ей с ее столичкой сейчас в любом случае не до тебя…

Филоменес молчал, искоса оглядывая Силайо; тот слегка нервничал под этим взглядом, но продолжал будто беспечно улыбаться, оглядывая море и больше не глядя собеседнику в лицо.

\- Интересный вышел поворот разговора. Вот так пришел, чтобы за шкирку притащить тебя на материк и сунуть в руки страждущим, а сам…

Он замолчал, так и не услышав от Фило ни слова. Рука того не дрожала, и сабля по-прежнему утыкалась Венеции в грудь; но не двинулась она за ним следом, когда Силайо сделал шаг в сторону. Филоменес оцепенел, и на лице Венеции проступила скрытая до того грусть; он взял Фило за руку и опустил его вниз. Тот не сопротивлялся.

\- Послушай меня, мой друг, - Венеция говорил нарочито тихо, и голос его почти сливался с шумом волн. – Возвращайся. Тебе немало ещё найдется дел помимо мести; к тому же те, кому мстить стоило, давно умерли если не от твоей руки, то от банальной человеческой старости.

Филоменес не кивнул, но Силайо чувствовал, что тот не станет с ним спорить. Он осторожно взял его за руки и повел прочь с корабля.

***

Филоменес шел по возвысившемуся за время его отсутствия дворцу, не глядя по сторонам, несмотря на роскошь обстановки. Шаги его были быстры; неоднократно он замечал в пересекаемых залах знакомые лица, искаженные удивлением от его приезда, но не удостаивал их вниманием.

Когда он вошёл в залу, султан его уже ждал. Он нарядился в лучший свой наряд и величественно возвышался над гостем, не удосужившемся даже переодеть дорожную, запыленную одежду. Филоменес не поклонился, но слегка склонил голову вниз; несмотря на прошедшие среди подоспевших слуг шепотки, султан не нахмурился и казался вполне удовлетворённым таким вопиющим нарушением этикета.

Филоменесу ужасно хотелось хихикать, но он без труда сдерживал себя, со спокойной улыбкой оглядывая немолодого уже мужчину перед собой.

\- Приветствую тебя, Стамбул. Рад наконец увидеть тебя лично.

Филоменес коротко фыркнул и снова склонил голову, пряча усмешку:

\- Здравствуй, падишах. Рад видеть, что мой город ты в руины все же не поверг.

Выражение лица султана не изменилось, но во взгляде сверкнуло недовольство; Филоменес понял, что яда все же перелил, но не стал заглаживать неловкость – лишь внимательно смотрел на собеседника. Тот вздохнул.

\- Ты получал мои письма и знаешь, что я хочу, Стамбул. Едва ли ты захочешь и дальше отшельничать и грабить корабли своей же империи. – Он слегка наклонился вперёд. – Я предлагаю тебе занять место моей столицы – вернуться на положенное тебе от роду место.

Филоменес не выдержал и звонко рассмеялся; хохот его разнёсся по затихшей зале подобно буре.

\- Прошу прощения, падишах. Давно я не слышал таких забавных вещей…

\- Не вижу ничего смешного в своих словах, - холодно произнес султан.

\- На роду маленькой греческой колонии было написано лишь море любить, - Филоменес улыбнулся, - и пускай бороздить его мне действительно надоело, власти я тоже не жажду. Да и кем мне править – твоими людьми, к которым меня едва ли пустишь ты сам? Твоими городами, которые мне доверять не станут?

\- Стамбул…

\- Филоменес, падишах. – Он улыбнулся. – Филоменес – к твоему несчастью. Я благодарен тебе за то, что мой город снова расцветает; но я не хочу власти, которую ты предлагаешь, и жизни, которую ты ведешь.

Он снова коротко поклонился и уже хотел было уйти, но остановился и, вновь рассмеявшись, добавил:

\- И за кофе тебе grand merci. Вот уж воистину напиток богов – ничуть не хуже вина!

Более Филоменес не останавливался и из залы выскочил даже быстрее, чем вошёл, будто вперёд его гнали неотложные дела – хотя какие дела могут быть у отшельника?.. Султан протяжно вздохнул.

\- Греки, - пробормотал он уничижительно.

Филоменес, к счастью, его уже не слышал.

***

Киев ждала его в той самой первой кофейне, подозрительно глядя на поставленную перед ней чашку кофе; она скрывалась от взгляда людей и никто не пытался сообщить ей, что женщинам в таких заведениях не место.

К напитку она, впрочем, едва притронулась, а увидев Фило, и вовсе придвинула кофе к нему.

\- Я, вероятно, слишком старомодна, - она немного мрачно усмехнулась, - и все же предпочитаю травяные напитки.

Филоменес вздохнул и быстрым движением поцеловал руку, которую Ольга не успела убрать от чашки. Та улыбнулась ему одними губами и прикрыла глаза, вздохнув. Она была одета в простую русскую одежду, лишь слегка измененную, чтобы хоть чуть-чуть было легче переносить южную жару.

Она была красива, и Филоменес с тягучим удовольствием отметил для себя, насколько сильно скучал по ее странной красоте.

Какое-то время они сидели молча, наслаждаясь пряными запахами, разносимыми теплым ветром сквозняка по всей кофейне. Филоменес искоса любовался Киев, а та делала вид, что этого не замечает.

По груди разливалось странное, позабытое уже тепло; Ольга, улыбнувшись, хмыкнула.

\- Я, конечно, уже не особенно столица, - она усмехнулась, - но не отказалась бы, если бы другая не особенно столица уделял мне капельку больше времени. А ещё лучше, если бы ты уделял его Москве. Без твоего контроля она совсем с нашей нынешней династией рассорится.

Она подперла голову рукой и протяжно вздохнула:

\- В меня характером пошла, несчастная…

Филоменес не выдержал, встал, рассмеявшись, и подошёл к Ольге. Та исподлобья осмотрела его и улыбнулась; он поцеловал ее, прикрыв глаза и наслаждаясь запахом ржаного хлеба и луговых трав, который источала ее кожа. Киев ответила на его поцелуй с привычной лёгкостью.

\- Обещаю, любовь моя, так надолго больше не исчезать. – Он хитро улыбнулся. – Даже отложу ненадолго путешествие в Америку…

\- И что тебе это море – мед, я не понимаю? – Ольга деланно недовольно всплеснула руками.

Ветер заплясал в ее волосах. Фило почувствовал, что у него от удовольствия кружится голова.


End file.
